I AM YOU
by Nachuu
Summary: Yuuri is an orphan who doesn't remember his past. Growing up hearing a voice inside his head he believes that he is crazy. He hates him and tried to hide him even so he's always there to help him when needed. When a handsome, mysterious man walks in the cafe he was working for Yuu started to interfere. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)


**So this AU is my supposed story for cartooning/animation subject (I'm not an artist tho) but scratched the idea coz I have a feeling that it will take long and the maximum is only 30 seconds so instead I'm writing it as a fanfic.**

 **Hope you enjoy the prologue!**

 **Full Summary:** **Yuuri is an orphan who doesn't remember his past. Growing up hearing a voice inside his head he believes that he is crazy. He hates him and tried to hide him even so he's always there to help him when needed.**

 **When a handsome, mysterious man walks in the cafe he was working for Yuu started to interfere.**

 **(Or: Where Yuuri suffers a split personality, Viktor is the handsome mysterious man who is searching for the one who killed his beloved and Yuu knows everything. In short a Split Personality AU that no one needs but this shitty author badly needed.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice**

* * *

"H..help m..me" A kid with no more than eight years of age sniffles. He was hunched in between the wall of some random alley, his hands covering his ear and his eyes were dilated as he look left and right. He was scared.

"HEY YOU FUCKING BRAT STOP HIDING!" A man growled darkly. The little kid flinches at the booming voice of the man. His tears were flowing non-stop as he tried not to squeak a sound that will notify the scary man where he was. "WHERE ARE YOU, FUCKING BRAT? I SWEAR TO WHOEVER YOU WERE BELIEVING TO YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU."

"K..Ka-san.. T..To-san.. M..Mari-neesan.. V..viktor..help me.." He called quietly in hope but he knows no one will come because they were not here and they don't know where he was even him don't know where he was. A stomp of feet then it was silent. The kid stilled his breath, sensing if the scary man was gone when he look up his eyes shot open widely and his breath caught in his throat. There the scary man was looming above him with an ugly sneer on his face.

"I found you." He said creepily. The kid screamed on top of his lung as the man grip his wrist and dragged him. He tried to wriggle out. He tug and twist his arms trying to escape from the man's clutches but it was all futille. The scary man's grip were tight.

"Shut-up" The man said as he slapped the little kid on the face. "No one's gonna help you here so be a god little kid and accept your punishment. How dare you little shit to escape from my place. You're going to get me in trouble" He exclaimed angrily. The little kid cry and cry, his voice getting hoarse and his heart keep pounding inside his chest. He was afraid at what the scary man will do to him. He doesn't want to go back from that place it was scary there and the people there was scary.

"Anyone help me, Please!" The little kid scream pleadingly. The man only chuckles.

"I told you no one's gonna come for you." But the little kid keep screaming for help as the man drags him violently.

 _"You want my help?"_ A voice said. The little kid stop from screaming and look around to search for the owner of the voice but he saw no one, crushing his little hope. But before he could scream for help he heard the voice again.

 _"Where you looking at? I'm here. "_ The voice said again amusedly.

"Where are you? Whoever you are please help me!" The little kid said panicking as he saw the abandoned house they were staying. The scary guy looks at him and snickered at how the kid pleaded hopelessly for help.

 _"Then I shall help you my poor Yuuri ."_ With that said the little kid blacked out and when his consciousness come back he was covered with blood but not his blood but from the scary guy who is now lying dead on the ground and a giggling voice in the back of his mind. He threw his hand at the side of his head, smearing the blood on his face and his eyes were unfocused as he let out a high pitch scream.

"Who are you?!" He screamed across the empty street, clutching his hair tightly. The voice get louder as it cotinue to giggle manically.

 _"Me? I am you!"_


End file.
